<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mechanic and Her Knight by BayBee45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919798">The Mechanic and Her Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayBee45/pseuds/BayBee45'>BayBee45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayBee45/pseuds/BayBee45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot pairing with Commander Wolffe and Mechanic|Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mechanic and Her Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oil was spewing out the ship like it had partied a little to hard the night before. You're trying frantically to catch the oil in a bucket and shut the valve at the same time.And are failing miserably at it.<br/>
"Ugh, why does this sort of thing always happen at the end of a shift." You moan. The sound of the gushing oil echos loudly in the hanger drowning out your words and the nearing footsteps. </p><p>"You look a little, uh busy right now?"</p><p>    "Ya think!?"</p><p>"Maybe I should came back later then?" </p><p>    "HELP ME!" You scream in a voice tainted with self loathing and rising panic. Eyes pleading your knight in shining grey and white armor to come to your aide. "Wolffe!"</p><p>    Together you both are able to work in tandem. Wolffe catches the spilling oil in the bucket giving you enough time and room to finally close the line.<br/>
"What the hell happened here, what were you doing?"<br/>
"Nothing."<br/>
"Nothing? That... this mess don't look like 'nothing'."<br/>
"Well you ha--" you stop yourself short, biting your lip. </p><p>    Wolffe raises his eye brow, giving you the look he gives his shinies before he's about to reprimand.<br/>
"I have what?" You decide to invoke your right to remain silent. Choosing to stare at the spreading pool of oil on the ground and glancing occasionally back at him. </p><p>"Well?"<br/>
You ignore his question again and nonchalantly try to wipe off some oil drops that has splattered on his face. He ducks from your hand and hums expectantly. You respond with your go-to 'I don't know' face . All while desperately trying to hold back the forming smile.<br/>
He massages his temples and accidentally smears a black streak of oil across his face. You can't hold back your laughter pointing it out. Wolffe lets out a small chuckle but catching himself, he tries to cover it with an exasperated sigh. Tilting your head, you wonder if it would be a good time to ask him if he wants to join you in a shower later.<br/>
"Were you going to say something about my eye?" Drawn back to the present you throw your 'right' straight out the window. "I wasn't going to say anything!"</p><p>    "But you thought it."</p><p>"You can't punish me for thinking something!"</p><p>    "We'll see about that." He answers in a tone as if he is about to win a bet. You give him an over-exaggerated shocked face as he pulls you in close. Wolffe leans down like he's about to kiss you and you're more then amenable.<br/>
"I want this place absolutely spotless by 1800 hrs." He loving orders in your ear. You let out a quiet whine as he walks away, not even giving you a goodbye peck. </p><p>    "Oops..sorry I didn't see that there, you know, bad eyesight and all." Wolffe apologizes, moments before he actually knocks over the crate. Wolffe laughing hysterically, bolts out of there faster then a sprinting Blurrg. Just missing the dirty rag you chucked at him.</p><p>    "I love that man!" You announce proudly to yourself and anyone within earshot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>